Reminiscing over a cup of cocoa
by siri writes
Summary: A short one-shot of Sirius and Harry talking about Harry's parents after Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place. Harry talks about his nightmares of Cedric dying to Sirius and his godfather cheers him up


**A/N: This is just a fluffy one-shot between Harry and Sirius after Harry comes to Grimmauld Place in Order of the Phoenix**

Tossing and turning in his bed, Harry restlessly attempted to fall asleep in vain. He had just woken up from a nightmare recounting the events of the graveyard.

Giving up in the idea of sleep entirely, Harry got out of bed, tip-toeing across the room to not wake Ron and exited the dusty bedroom. Not really knowing where he was going, he absentmindedly made his way down the creaky stairs and into the kitchen, turning the kettle on to make a cup of tea. After adding the milk and sugar, he sat down in one of the chairs, drinking the boiling drink and staring into space.

"Can't sleep?"

A voice came from door and Harry jumped, sloshing tea onto his lap and simultaneously aiming his wand at the figure standing against the doorway with his arms raised in a gesture of surrender.

"Oh, hi Sirius."

"And you are so glad to see me because...?"

"I had nightmares so I came downstairs to try and clear my head with a cup of tea."

Sirius's slightly amused and joking expression turned more somber and he pulled up a chair besides Harry.

"Cedric wasn't your fault, Harry."

Harry placed his tea on the table with slightly more force than necessary. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and leaned forward, covering his face with his hands. "I could've saved him, Sirius. He didn't have to die. Voldemort wanted me, not Cedric. His exact words were kill the spare, Sirius. Kill the spare."

"I know, but it still wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," Harry responded flatly. "I told him that we should both hold the cup. I should've just held the cup myself, then he wouldn't have been transported with the portkey."

"You couldn't have known-"

"Yeah, but I should've."

Sirius leaned forward and gripped Harry's shoulder, "it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for everything that Voldemort has ever done, Harry. It's too much."

Harry just sighed and picked up his tea again, taking a small sip.

Sirius, realising that this conversation wasn't going anywhere, said, "you know, it's at moments like this when I wonder if you're more similar to Lily rather than James."

Harry raises his head at the mention of his parents, "why?"

"Because Lily took everyone's burdens on her shoulders to carry as well. They were both noble idiots, though. Always putting themselves in the face of danger."

Harry cracked a hint of a smile then, always thirsting to know more about his parents and their lives.

"When did they get together?"

"Around halfway through seventh year. Both of them finally got their heads out of the sand and realised they liked each other. I can't tell you how annoying those two were, constantly avoiding the elephant in the room, which was their love and deep attraction for each other."

"Ron and Hermione have the same problem, except their heads aren't out of the sand yet," Harry said.

"I pity you. But after they got together, those two were inseparable. Bit annoying, really. With Lily there, our pranks couldn't be that great. Although they did enough of their own rule breaking, with them sneaking off to Hogsmeade at midnight and finding deserted corridors to snog."

"I thought my mum was always the good one."

"Oh believe me, it came as a huge surprise when Lily turned out to be a bit of a rebel herself. Who knew the former prefect and head girl knew how to break rules. Turns out she did have the bit of that Gryffindor rebellious streak in her."

"Did dad or mum like the other first?"

"Oh, James was crazy for Lily. She always thought he was joking when he asked her to go out with him. When he gave up on asking her out at the start of sixth year, she finally realised she liked him."

"How come you never married, Sirius? I saw some of your photos in the wedding photos that Hagrid gave me, you were good looking enough."

"Well glad you think so," Sirius laughed. "I had a couple of flings during school, but nothing too serious."

Sirius's eyes which had developed a reminiscent glint returned to their original state and he got up, making Harry stand as well. "I think we both better have another shot at sleep, don't you think?"

Harry nodded and also stood. Before Harry could take another step, however, Sirius advanced towards him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. He lightly kissed the top of Harry's head before pulling away and saying, "Harry I don't ever want you to keep stuff hidden inside you. I will love you no matter what you do. I want you to be able to share these things with me, and even if it's 2:30 in the morning, I want you to feel comfortable waking me up if you want to talk."

Harry nodded, his throat constricting as he struggled to hide his tears. He walked to the door of the kitchen before stopping and saying, "goodnight, Sirius."

When Harry had climbed the stairs and could no longer hear Sirius, Sirius said, "goodnight, son."


End file.
